A Broken life
by tearsxofxhate
Summary: It takes place right after where the movie left off...with Christian struggling, then a new character is introduced.. will he finally let someone into his unwanting heart? Or will he actually love her but because of others, her manipulated mind will belie
1. Cold and alone

XXXXXXX-H'okay..so this is the first time I have EVER written a fanfic...and im not a very good writer..so I have started one in hopes that people will review and tell me how much I suck so I can get better...so..enjoy...-XXXXXXX

Christian woke up on the cold wooden floor of his apartment, his clothes were dirty and smelt of alcohol and sweat. But he didn't notice. While attempting to sit up, he knocked over a few empty bottles that were on the floor beside him. "How long have I been asleep" he silently said to himself in a whisper. He stood up and walked over to his type writer. Looking down at the story he had just written, he thought to himself, "What else is there for me?". The one thing he wanted in his life was love. That was now gone, he had nothing. She was his world. When she died, his life ended right along with her. Though his body was alive, inside he was dead. That story was the only thing that drove him to stay alive. She asked him to write their story, but now that it was written. He felt that he had no purpous. "No!..it isn't finished, it can't be...there must be so much im forgeting", he said.

After a week had gone by he had re-written four intire chapters. He desperately wanted to keep the story going, because if the story was finished, then he would have to face the reality that Satine was gone. Running on little sleep and no food for days. He decided to go and get some bread. He stood up and looked in the broken mirror which hung on the wall. This was the first time he had seen himself in weeks. His hair was dirty, and his beard had grew very long and full. He had gotten very skinny. He had a white under shirt on which looked grey now, almost black. Also, he had dark blue pants and suspenders on. Not careing how he looked, he grabbed a jacket and boots, and left. As he walked out side. The village did not look like before. It used to be lit up and full of life, now it was EXACTLY as his father had sayed. Whores hounding everyone who looked like they had money, lost souls wandering the streets. He just kept walking, looking down at the ground, not wanting to see what had become of the village that had once been full of life. But then he stopped, he couldnt take it anymore. He had to see what had become of it. He looked up at the building that had once glowed with beauty, but now was dull and dead. The windmill had stopped turning, instead of bright and red, it looked black and white. What had happened to the Moulin Rouge? Satine was the heart of it. But now that the sparkaling diamond was dead, so was her play ground in which she dwelled in.

As he walked through the streets people looked at him in disgust, like he was a peice of scum. When the richer people saw him walking towards them, they would cross the street and walk on the other side. But he didn't care. After he bought what little he could. He sat down on the ground and ate it as if he had not eatin in a year. Suddenly he heard his name being called. He looked up, and it was her. "Satine" he called out as he reached for her while crying out of pure happiness. Suddenly a women began to scream. "GET OFF OF ME YOU FILTHY MONSTER!" Then he relised that it was not Satine at all. He had been hallucinating. Suddenly the women began screaming and two pollice men began running towards him. Not knowing what to do he got up and ran. Cuting through alleys and hopping fences he finally lost them.

"What is wrong with me?" he sayed out loud to himself in a shakey breath. Suddenly, feeling light headed he sat down on the ground. Not knowing where exactly he had ran to he looked around. He was in some strange alley way. Instead of risking the chance of the police catching him, he decided to stay there for while. He layed back, and disapeared into his world of dreams and hopes. He liked to disapear into sleep, because Satine was always there.

Suddenly he heard something. He looked up and saw a women standing there looking rather lost herself. "You have to help me, im being chased" she said pleadingly. Christian looked her up and down. No doubt she was a prostitute, she had revealing clothes on, and layers of make up. "Get away from me, I don't need you drawing attantion to me" He said rather coldly. She just looked at him sadly and continued to run until she was out of site.

Ever since Satine died, Christian had turned into a cold person. He didnt care for anything anymore. The once young man who would have gave everything he had to feed young starving children had now turned into a moster who would rather watch them burn then share a morsal of food with them. He hated everything and everyone. He now went by the saying that "life is more easier with out friends". Because then there would be nobody holding him back. But that wasn't the only thing keeping him from the world. The last few months of him being locked up in his little apartment, had driven him mad. That was not his first hallucination. He had another one a few weeks earlier. He hated what he was becoming, he could see the monster he was, but he couldn't stop it.

Finally he decided to head home. As he walked he was careful about when and where he was seen. When he got to the building he lived in he seen that girl from the alley. She was siting beside the steps looking scared and hopelessly alone. Chirstian, feeling a little guilty for turning her away before, checked his pockets for any left over money. He found enough for a little bit of food and walked over to the girl. She looked at him in anger. "What..have you come to take me?..well then..do it..". Christian looked at her rather confused. "I thought maybe you wanted this" he said as he handed her the money. "I remember you, you were the man from the alley!...I dont want your money" She said while smacking his hand out of the way.

Suddenly there were men's voices echoing though the streets, "Come back you little tramp", some called, while others just simply yelled "Helen!". All of a sudden when they heard these voices the girl got right quiet and looked at Christian in fear. Not saying a word he new that they were looking for her. Contimplating on whether or not he should help her out, suddenly she grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him down to her level. Christian was shocked by the sudden movement, and wondered what she was doing. He quickly relised she was using him to block herself out of sight. "My name is Helena, and I beg you sir..please help me". He thought about the question, and looked at her coldy suddenly and said very harshly.."Why should I?"

XXXXXXX-Soo...how is that so far?..well, I wont know what you think unless you review! so PLEASE do!-XXXXXXX


	2. The trunk

XXXXXXX-Vell..thank'a you'a so vereh vereh mooch'a fer zeh review's..so here eez eh new vone..i hope'a you like eet..-XXXXXXX

Suddenly there was a gun shot. Out of panic Christian jumped, and agreed to let her come in for a little while, only until they were all gone. He helped her up and hid her out of site until they got through the doors. Then he walked rather quickly to his appartment not opening doors for her, and acting as if he didn't no she was even there. After they got in his apartment, he took his boots of and threw them beside the door. Having someone else other then him in the apartment made him realise how messy it was. The walls were dirty. There was crumpled paper, and bottles beyond bottles on the floor. Rotten food and old filthy clothes covered what was left of the table tops. Infact, the only thing that was not filthy, was his type writer, and a great big chest that he kept in the corner of the room.

Helena just stood in front of the door rather nervously looking at her surroundings. "What are you staring at.." Christian said, feeling rather embarresed when he noticed her eyes scoping out the room. He then grabbed his chair and pushed an old book and shirt off of it. "Sit" he said while pointing to it. She jumped at his voice then slowly walked over and did what he said. He then grabbed an old blanket full of holes and walked to the other side of the room and layed down on the floor. "I need to sleep. You can um, read or something to amuse yourself, but just dont touch anything." he said, after that he layed back and fell to sleep almost right away.

Not knowing exactly what to do. Helena just looked around. While her eyes wandered the room, she kept noticing the trunk in the corner. It did not suit the room at all. It was so clean, and pretty. Red, with beads hanging off of it, and it had elephants imprinted on the sides. It almost looked like it might have come from india. She new that she shouldn't look in it. So she picked up the book that christian had pushed off the chair. It looked like a note book, when she opened it, it was full of writeing. It was a book of poetry. She realised that it must have been his. So she set it down on the tabel beside her. She then stood up and looked around the room. The type writer quickly caught her eye, Helena walked over to it and read a page that was beside it. After reading it she set it back down and decided to walk near the trunk. Possibly in hopes that maybe she could get a closer view of it. She walked over to it and looked back at the sleeping man on the floor. Then quickly turned her head back to the trunk and brushed some dust off of the top. "What would be wrong with a little peak" she thought to her self. Then silently she lifted the lid open. It was full of costumes, and jelewery, among other things.

Then she seen something that drew her attention to it. It was the prettiest necklace she had ever seen. She picked it up, then suddenly she heard movement behind her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY WOULD YOU OPEN THAT." Christian yelled in an angry rage. "I..I..just.." she started but Christian wouldn't let her finish, nor was he even listening. "YOU SLUT! YOU CAME HERE JUST TO TAKE ANYTHING WORTH VALUE AND GO..DIDN'T YOU? " he spat. Helena was terrified. She kept backing away while now laying on the floor, until she was backed into a corner. "DIDN'T YOU!" He yelled while begining to break out into tears. He then grabbed a bottle and held it out as if he was about to hit her. Teeth clenched and shaking with anger he looked at her with hatred and agony in his eyes, Then suddenly he looked at the bottle and dropped it. "what am I doing.." he said in a shocked voice. Then he fell to the floor. Tears of fear running down his face. While she just sat in the corner, shocked and afraid to move or say anything to the monster in front of her.

XXXXXXX-So...how was it?..to short?..Im sorry if it was bad, when i wrote the last one I was actually in a creative mood, and right now I just wrote it for the sake of writing..so yep...thanx for reading...XXXXXXX


	3. The note under the door

XXXXXXX-Hey!..sorry it took so long for chapter three...but alas, I have been busy..so here 'tis... enjoy!-XXXXXXX

There was silence for what felt like forever. Then the silence was broken by Christian's sobbing, he layed curled in a ball crying like a child. Make up running down her face, Helena decided to approach him with caution. She put a hand on his shoulder, he flinched but other then that, payed no attention. She then started rubing his back. "Im...s..sorry..." Christian said with a shakey voice. She continued to comfort him. "It's okay..." She said reassuringly. He then slowly wrapped his arms around her and she held him back until the both fell asleep like that on the dusty floor.

When Helena woke up she was alone on the floor, but she had a blanket on her. She sat up and looked around the room for Christian, but he wasn't there. She then stood up and walked toward the table where there was a a note addressed to her. It read: "_Helena, I have just left for a walk, and to get some breakfast. Sincerely, Christian"_. After reading the note she walked over to a chair and sat down. Then suddenly there was banging at the door. Startled, she wondered if she should answer it, seeing as it wasn't her apartment. She decided not to, and stood silent until a note was slid under the door, then she heard the footsteps of the unknown stranger get distant. Then she slowly walked towards the note. It was an envelope and it had Christians name on the front. She had an over whelming urge to open it, but didn't. She sat it down beside the type writer and looked out the window. She seen a man with red hair leaving the building.

Suddenly, Christian entered the room. "I got us some food" He said with his head down. "Oh...um..thank you" She said. "Oh, and someone put that, letter under the door" she said while pointing to the envelope on the table. Christian walked over and picked it up, suddenly his face expression changed, from slightly happy, to sad. He then opened the letter and began to read. Helena tried to read every single body movement, every breath, every blink. But he didn't move at all. He just stood and read the letter. When he finally finished it. He placed it back on the table and looked blankly at the floor. "Um...if you don't mind me asking, um, what did it say, I mean..are you alright?.." She said hesitently. "I need to go.." he said while still stareing off into deep nothingness. "You can stay here if you like, but.. I just need to go somewhere..to..um..do, uh, pick up somethings.." he said very disoriented, while putting his boots and coat on. Then without waiting for a responce, he shut the door.

Christian ran down the stairs, but as soon as he got through the doors outside. His pace quickly slowed down, almost like he was afraid of where he was going. But thats beacause, he was. Deathly afraid. He had to go to the Moulin rouge. The note had said that he was to go down there to pick up some of Satine's things that he had forgotten. Because you see, that trunk that he kept so secret and clean in his apartment, was full of Satine's things. When she had died, Zidler had no need for them, so he told Christian to take it all. But apparently, according to the note, they had forgotten some things. So he was on his way there to get them.

When he got there. Harold met him at the door. "Here, come with me" Harold said while leading him to a room. They walked in and Harold handed him a book. "Whats this?" Christian asked. "Im not really sure, we found it in Satine's old dressing room. It only has paintings in it." Harold responded, while looking at how much Christian had changed since the last time he had seen him. He had gotten alot worse.

Christian opened the book. It had beautiful paintings in it. There were people and birds, among other things. But mostly they were pictures of the sky, and the clouds. Then suddenly he flipped to a page which had a painting of him. "Are you sure this was hers?" He asked, amazed at the likeness of the painting. "pretty sure, I remember her paining in it.." He said with sadness in his voice. "Well, um..thanks.." Christian said while pressing the book against his chest. Christian began to walk towards the door when Harold stoped him. "Are you just going to replace her like that.." He said while attempting to look him in the eyes. "What are you talking abou.." Christian began, but Harold had already left the room. Confused and full of many emotions, Christian started home.

On the way home he decided to sit down and look at the rest of the beautiful paintings in the book. He had no idea that she had possesed such talent. She could have become something, people would have remembered her name. But now she was nothing but a lingering thought to some people. Christian began to cry at these thoughts. Some people new satine. But as soon as they died, she would be known to know one. Only him.

After a while it began to get dark, and he began to head home. When he got into his apartment it looked cleaner. Alot cleaner, he then looked over and saw Helena folding clothes that looked washed. "Im sorry, I just felt that you deserved something from me in return for leting me stay here.." she said to him when she noticed him standing in the room. "Thank you.." He said looking around. "Where is my story?" He said suddenly with a jump. "Pardon?" she said surprised. "My story..where is it? is it out of order?..where did you put it?" He asked while beginning to panic. "You mean those piles of paper that were beside the type writer? I put them on that book shelf with some of the other books I found." She said while pointing. Christian walked over and picked them up to make sure it was them, he then set them back down with a sigh of releif. She then sat down on a chair, and he joined her across the other side.

XXXXXXX-So yeah...im sorry if this one was bad aswell, but I have been rushing it, because I don't want people to think that I got bored with my story and stopped, because I didn't!..so yes...-XXXXXXX

**xAngelxOfxMusicx: lol thank you..and yes he was indeed very pissed, lol.**

**ReasonsLost: Thank you and I will try to not do that in the future..amd.. I LOVE YOU!**

**Betty Black: Woah, thank you for reviewing..you are the only one so far who has reviewed..that I don't know in person! And..Im not really sure what BETA is..but if it has something to do with fixing my grammer..then SURE!..anything would help..lol**

**Charmedx: Joins in with the marshmellow dance **


	4. The night

**Okeeeee..im REALLY sorry this chapter took SOO long.. but I went through a mixture of writers block, and laziness..but here it is.. I hope you enjoy it..OH! and its.. WAY longer then any of my other ones.. so this should make up for the lost time..lol.. oh! and there are some.. ahem ADULT situations in here.. so there will be a warning..lol..once again, ENJOY**

They ate there breakfast in silence. The intire time she hoped he would hint as to what had happened that day, what the letter said, why he was so silent. When they finished he picked up her tray for her.

He wondered about what Harold had meant, "_Are you just going to replace her like that"._

"Did you answer the door to the man who gave the note?" he asked suspiciously. "No, I thought it would have been rude of me to answer your door." she answered in hopes that he would speak more of the note, but he didn't.

After a half of the day had gone by, when they didn't do anything, Chistian offered to take Helena out to do something. "I would love to" she said with a smile. So they both got ready, and left the small apartment. Since they couldn't think of many places to go, they went to a small pub called _Le pub de coin. _Christian didn't really like being out among people. Other then the occasional walk to get food, after she had died, he never went out. This was the first time he had gone out to a pub since, well..forever.

Helena could sence that Christian was getting a little antsy. "Do you want to leave?" she asked him. "No, its okay" he said. But really, he did want to go. The only reason he even left the house, was because he felt guilty for her being in the apartment all the time.

They then ordered some drinks, and sat at a table. People stared at them the intire time they were there. But they both seemed like they were used to it, and didn't pay much attention to the burning eyes. They received there drinks, and ignored everyone else, and decided to try and have a fun time.

After a few more drinks there were starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. "Want to dance?" she asked him while trying to speak over the sound of the music being played by the band which consisted of violens and chello's, among other instruments. "er.. okay, but im not really sure..I mean, I dont really know how to dance.." he said "Oh, i'll show ya!" she yelled enthusiastically, she then suddenly pulled him up off the chair and began to dance around him awkwardly. After watching her, the alcohol made him slightly more brave, and he began to slowly join in. While getting braver and braver through the night he was dancing with her without a thought in the world. This was the first time he had felt this happy in a long time. He was afraid to start thinking again.. because he was afraid he would begin to think of Satine again.

Suddenly a man grabbed Helena by the arm and pulled her towards her. "I know some men who are looking for you.." He spat. His breath smelt so bad that she barely heard his words, she was to overwhelmed by the stench and the urge to vomit.

Christian then pushed the man across a table. "Don't you DARE touch her!" He yelled in a drunkin rage. The man just looked at him shocked. He had not seen that Helena was with anybody, and Christian had frightened him. Quickly the man just got up and limped away looking around at all the people that had just witnessed the current events and stared in aw.

After realizing that everyone had stopped what they were doing and watched them. They decided it was time to leave. Slipping on ice and laughing at the most inappropriate things, they finally made it to Christian's apartment. When they got to the door, Christian dropped his key, they thought this was simply hilarious and laughed until there sides hurt. They finally made it through the door and put there coats down on the table. "Want anything?" Christian offered, slurring as he talked. "No im fine". Helena dropped to the floor to lay down, and when Christian went to step over her to get to the other side of the room, he lost balance and fell. After laughing at this they both fell silent and looked at each other. He then took his hand and began to caress her shoulder and moved it up to her left cheek. She just looked down at the floor. He then put his hand under her chin and lifter her head up until they were staring eye to eye, "you are so beautiful.." he whispered under his breath. She smiled at his words. He then softly, grabbed the sides of her head and pulled her towards him and kissed her.

After this she pulled away and looked at him unsure of what to say. "This is wrong.. your heart belongs to someone else.." she said, he could hear the pain in her voice. "Please.." he said while attempting to kiss her again. She fought the urge..but then gave in finally kissing him back. She had longed for this. His hands then left the sides of her face and moved slowly down to her shoulders, then to her back. It was almost like he was mesmerizing her with his finger tips. She got goosebumps as he touched her ever so gentily, his hands were as smooth as silk. She then began to do the same. Suddenly she felt him begining to undo her corset, she wasn't sure if she should let him continue, or stop him. A silent tear ran down her cheek. She had wanted him for a long time, the moment was finally here. Why did it seem so wrong to her? She gave in to he rurges and let him continue.

After a few minutes he finally undid it.. he then lifted her up onto his knee and lifted her onto the blanket on the ground which he used as a bed. Taking of the corset he trembled as he began to slip of the rest of her dress. She just layed back and let him do as he pleased, after he slipped it off and all her remaining clothing, he just backed up a little so that he could see her, she truley was beautiful to him. Pale skin, and her long dark hair layed on her shoulders and parts of her chest. He was almost afraid to touch her, for her beauty had put him in a trance. She then sat up and moved over to him and kissed him. The kisses began light, and gentel, but got deeper and more passionate. She then undid his suspenders and he lifted up his arms as she pulled his shirt off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXWARNINGWARNINGWARNING!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He then pushed her back onto the blanket and layed ontop of her holding himself up with his arms on each side of her. She undid his pants and pulled them down, as he kicked them off when they got to his feet. They were both now completely naked. Suddenly a breeze blew in and there skin began to get bumpy and her nipples became erect. He pulled another blanket over top of them and then layed down completely on her. There body heat combining. They continued to passionately kiss. His hands slid around every crevis of her body. As did hers with him. She could feel him hard against her leg. It made her want him even more, he began to kiss her neck, ever so slightly biteing her. This drove her crazy.

She grabbed his hips and guided him to her level, she then left him there to figure it out on his own what she wanted. He could feel the heat from her. He craved her with every inch of his soul. After a few minutes of kissing her flawless body, he couldn't take it anymore, he slowly slid himself around her thigh. She tilted her head back, she wanted him so badly. He noticed her body language and got more exited, so he took himself and plunged into her, she was shocked at the overwhelming suddeness of which this occured, and suddenly began to feel it. He started slowly, but as she got more wet, he began to go faster. He burnt with pleasure. It was almost unbarable. She grabbed and scratched at his back while brathing heavily and moaning. She then moved closer to him so he could go deeper in her. As he thrusted, he could feel her tighten. This exited him alot. She then began to breath faster, and faster, her muscles tightening until she lost contole and let of a silent gasp and locked up. He could feel her cuming while he was inside of her. He then began to thrust harder and faster until he to began to tighten up and he couldnt contol it anymore, he then sprayed inside of her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxYOU CAN LOOK NOW!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After that they both relaxed there muscles and lay down. Panting and dripping with sweat Christian fell imediantly to sleep, but Helena stayed awake and just studied his face while she stroked it. She then to eventually fell asleep

**WELL..there ya have it.. for NOW! DUN DUN DUN... I was going to add WAY more.. but frankly my dear.. i don't give a damn...lol, jk...im just lazy.. But I will update more often, im sorry for the wait..well...until next time,**

**Adieu..**


	5. A manipulated mind

**Well hello there.. im here listening to Phantom songs.. and writing moulin rouge fanfics..lol, its the COOL thing to do..lol, well..enjoy!**

The next morning Helena woke up naked next to the man she had stayed with for quiet a while now. She barelly remembered coming home, let alone how THIS happened. Suddenly he began stroking her face, she was confused and nervous, but smiled none the less. "I love you.." He whispered still not yet opening his eyes, "Uh.." she opened her mouth to speak but words could not come out. "I love you..satine.." he said once again. These words hit her like a ton of bricks. She sat right up and covered her bare body with the blanket, she looked around frantically for her clothes. She didn't care where she went or what had happened, she just had to get out of there.

Christian woke up and seen her sitting up. When he woke up more fully and realized that he was looking at her bare back, he to sat right up. "Wh..where are you goin..wha..what happened?.." he asked in a daze. "I need to leave" she answered without looking at him.

No words were spoken after this, she put clothes on and with out giving him one glance, she left the apartment. Christian sat on the ground overcome with emotion he didn't know if he should laugh or cry, weep or jump for joy. He chose to sit. He felt like he was about to explode with confusion. Suddenly thoughts started float into his head about the night. He remembered what had happened.

He got his clothes on, set up his type writer..pulled a chair beside the window and began to write.

After Helena left the apartment she walked towards the park. She began to remember what had happened during the night. She was so happy and sad at the same time, she felt as though she had made a HUGE mistake. "He could never love me the same as I love him..she has his heart" she thought to herself. A silent tear ran down her pale flawless cheek. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Breath, just breath."

When she finally reached the park she sat down at the bench and stared off into her world of beautiful nothingness, blocking out the sounds of the world around her. But her world was inturupted by a firmilar voice behind her. She turned around and a man was standing there. He was of normal height with brown hair and peircing green eyes. "Why Helena, fancy seeing you here" he said in a sarcastic tone. "Step away from me David" She said through her teeth. "But my dear, I have been looking for you.. why don't you inform me as to where you have been for this past while. " he said while walking towards her. "David, I sware don't touch me or", "Oh Helena.." he said while inerupting her, "I had almost forgotten how naive you are, now come back with me.. you know you don't belong here.. you belong with me. Don't think your fooling me, if you have found someone, don't think its real! No one will ever love you, Im the only one who can help you, this "man" only thinks of you as a night of pleasure. Who in there right mind would love you? Now come..before you make a total fool of yourself" He said while grabbing her arm.

His poisoning words had began to affect her mind, but then she looked towards Christians apartment and surprisingly saw him throught the window. This gave her, her courage back. "No" she said while pulling her arm away. "I will not go with you" she then ran off not looking behind her. She was to frightened to, he had the power to manipulate her into doing anything. Not this time. she began to run towards Christians apartment again when suddenly she was stopped again. A man with a chubby build and curly red hair had stopped her. "May I have a word with you? It will only be a second" he said. Not knowing how exactly to respond she agreed, and he lead her into the Moulin Rouge.

He lead her into his office and offered her a chair. "My name is Harold Zidler, have you heard of me?" he asked, she shook her head. "Oh, well.. im a friend of Christians, I asume you know him pritty well?" she nodded. "Well.." he started, "I was also a friend of Satine, have you heard of her?" he asked, there was silence until Helena spoke, "well, not exactly, I..I've read about her.. and...I, I've seen pictures, but i've never exactly heard people speak of her out loud..no.." she said while looking at the floor.

"I see" Harold said with a look of disapointment on his face. "Well, Christian and Satine were lovers. He loved her very much, more then you could ever know, and she loved him just the same. Now, I know you have recently befriended Christain and I thought you should know this. Because, I saw the way you looked at him. So I wanted to tell you that..I...I wanted to tell you that.." Harold said while choking at his tears. "..that, unless you can handle just being friends with him, you can never see Christian again, because I could never forgive him, or you. I know we have just met miss, but bad things could happen if you to got involved."

She sat with a terrorfied look in her eyes that she tried to hide. Harold looked around trying to distract himself from the tears building up. It was almost like he had been forced to say it. Suddenly with a jump, he spoke, "WELL, I have some things I must attend to, it was nice talking to you." Helena nodded politly then turned and left never taking her eyes off the floor. She walked outside and thought about what had just happened. "He will never love me.. he isn't capable.. its to late for me and him." she thought to herself. While standing up. She had no place to go and it was begining to get cold. She had no one else to turn to. She went to David.

**Well, sorry for the wait, and sorry for the disapointment in this chapter, I don't no what it is.. but I just read it over, and I don't like it... oh well... Adieu..**


End file.
